The Traveler
by Cinderdragon342
Summary: This girl, Yumi, Is a normal anime fangirl. Right? Apparently, she is not. She discovers she can create portals to different universes. This story is about her time in the Yu-Yu Hakusho universe. She meets Yusuke and Co. and travels with them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I start awake in my bed, wondering why my blanket was thrown to the side. Must have been a dream. I'd been having a lot of bad ones lately. I get up, and start my routine. After getting up and practicing hygiene, I go out into the dining room. I can hear my father playing the stereo and my sister whining about losing her hairbrush.

I ignore it all and go into the living room.

While I wait for the time to go to the bus stop to come around, I watch some Yu-Yu- Hakusho. Kurama, my favorite character, is fighting some demon that uses make-up to put curses and spells on people. About halfway through the episode, we leave. Walking down the bus, I put in some headphones. I listen to music until we get to school.

I scarf down breakfast while watching my friend play Pokémon on her 3ds. After a while, I go to the library and check out some manga. Then the bell rings and I start to go to Algebra. This day is going to go on forever, I can just tell.

When I finally get home, I set down my stuff. I make some ramen, eat it like Ike (Fire Emblem character, by the way) and ask my mom to go down to the river.

"Yeah, sure. Be careful!" Comes her usual reply. I start down the street, half day dreaming about being in an anime universe.

When I get there, a warm early-summer breeze whistles through the trees. I go down the trail to where, on summer break, my friends and I will go swimming. The swimming hole is just over our heads, and a fallen over tree spreads out over, and sometimes in, the water. We get in through the tree, dive off of it, and just swim around by it.

I get up and lay on the tree, in a cranny we call the 'chair' because it is where three branches cross, and then two more come up behind it. I lay there, admiring the water and feeling the sun for some time, I go up the trail. Going back to the main trail, I follow it downstream. I am admiring the nature and things by the trail when I notice an odd rock that I am pretty sure was not there before. As I go up to it to examine it, I feel odd. As if the rock has some sort of power. Just as I think this, The ground under me shakes, then falls in.

Darkness is all I can see as I'm falling, but I can feel air whooshing past me. Not dirt, air. As if I was falling from some great height. Then I feel my head hit something hard, and I black out.

Author Note: Hello, Cinderdragon here! (I don't know how to do these things…)Okay, so First fanfic! Please review, but not to harshly, because I know it is probably horrid, but we've all got to start somewhere! Sorry about the fact of shortness.


	2. Chapter 2

'Where am I?' is the first coherent thought that goes through my head. Which, by the way, is throbbing with a headache. I am lying facedown on what I think is a pillow and I believe I'm in a bed. In the middle of my gathering thoughts, I hear a door open, and my thoughts are scattered by a bright light.

"Hello, are you awake?" A voice that I swear I recognize says softly .I heed what it says for a second before shouting:

"Shut the fucking door!" Whoever it is does, and I lift my head up. "Yes, I'm awake, and I have a headache." I can faintly see the shape of whomever it is talking to me in the darkness of the room.

"We anticipated that. Drink this, it will help." It hands me a cup. I sniff it. "Bubble gum?" I say confusedly, before logic kicks in. Cold medicine, duh. I drink some, and feel my headache recede.

"Can I turn on the light now?" the person asks. I nod before I remember that the room is dark.

"Yeah." I say irritably. The light turns on and I cover my eyes while they get used to having light. When I can see, I turn to see whom I've been talking to. He's a bit taller than me, with long red hair and green eyes. He's wearing a white kimono with a yellow trim. "Hi." I say when I'm done studying him.

He goes out into the hall briefly while I look around the room. It's pretty big, with brown carpet, and three beds other than mine, it looks like a hotel room. When the guy comes back, He has three others with him. One is a tall boy with slicked back black hair and brown eyes, Another is an even Taller boy with Orange hair and black eyes, and the last is a short man with black hair and red eyes. They all look semi-familiar. As I sit back on the bed, The four who just came in sit on the couches around. The guy who woke me up and turned on the light stays standing.

"I am Kurama, and this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei." He says pointing to all of his friends in turn. "We found you unconscious outside. Care to tell us how you got there?" I think hard but all I can remember is falling, darkness, and hitting my head. I relay this to them. Kurama thinks on this a bit, and then shakes his head. "Amnesia, caused by head trauma. I was afraid of this, you being as we found you and all. Nothing?" I shake my head." Well that puts a complication in things."

Hiei comes up, and Looks me dead in the eye. He stares at me for a while. Then turns around and says "Nope. Nothing, like her memories were erased." I shake my head vigorously to get the dizziness of looking for my memories away.

"Hey, where is the bathroom?" I ask. Kuwabara points, and I go in. As I am walking away, I can hear them whispering about me. While I coming back, I catch sight of myself in a wall mirror. I don't remember what I looked like before, but I'm sure I didn't look like this…

I have long black hair with silver streaks in it. I am almost as tall as Kurama, but not quite. Vivid red eyes stare back at me. As I turn to finish walking back, I feel something tickle my shoulder, and put my hand up to grab it. Feathers? I grab one and attempt to pull it, and I feel a sharp pain.

I reach behind my back, but my shirt covers what ever it is. I walk back into the bathroom and take my shirt off. I reach behind my back, and feel the shaft of a huge feather. As I gently pull, I feel a sensation like waking up a sleeping limb. When the feeling stops, I move it around me and gasp. It's a wing! I quickly repeat the sequence with the other one. The bathroom is too small to stretch them, so I rip two slashes in the back of my shirt and put it on. I push my wings through the slashes. The barely fit, but it works. I fold my wings to my back and head down the hall. When I get back, they have finished arguing. Kurama stands up and brings me over.

"Vote now. Does she stay or leave?" Yusuke and Kuwabara both vote "Stay!' at the same time. Hiei just looks me over and says that he doesn't care ether way. Kurama turns to me. "So, it's official. You'll stay with us until further notice. But we still have to discuss something. You're being a demon." I start at this.

"What?" I ask, a bit confused. A lot confused, actually. Kurama leads me down the hall, then outside. We go out into the forest, a ways away from the hotel.

"Well, you are a demon, and you have special powers. We don't know what they are yet, but if you agree, you can come and train with us to hone them."

I think on this. "Sure!" I say. He leads me into a clearing. Hiei is waiting there. "Well, lets get started…"


	3. Chapter 3

I have met the ground a million times over today. It's got a pretty nice personality. I mean, it's always pretty hard on me, but he's nice. Hiei and Kurama keep throwing me onto it, so we are friends. Actually, I am starting to hate the ground. It's not nice. In the middle of these thoughts, Kurama waves his hand. I get up off the ground.

"Take a break. Five minutes." I look over to him, the desire to train, if only to get strong enough to kick Hiei's butt, burning. Then I take an inventory. I am bruised all over, and have numerous scrapes and cuts. I look over, my long bangs flopping over an eye.

"Fine. Five minutes" I sit down on the ground and look at the branch-covered sky. The branches are making me nervous. They are blocking me off. -Blocking you off from what? - The thought echoes. I shake my head and stand. I look up at the branches again. Without thinking, as if I had been possessed, I jumped up and climbed the nearest tree. I hear two voices below me, but I don't register what they are saying.

Up on the top of the tree, I shake my head and regain my senses. –What are you doing, Yumi?! – My thoughts yell. –You climbed to the top of a tree! Why? - I try to think, but only end up confusing myself. How am I going to get down? I risk a peek below. I'm on the tallest tree around for miles. And it's a long way down. All of a sudden, the wind picks up. –Oh, great, just what you need! - I think bitterly. A hard gust blows, and I'm almost knocked out of the tree. I yelp in terror.

"Yumi! " wait, that's Kurama's voice. I listen closely for what he is going to say next. "Yumi, Jump! " Did I just hear that right? "Jump! You'll know what to do!"

" Are you crazy?! You want me to commit suicide!" I yell back.

'It's not suicide when you can fly, idiot!' I hear Hiei tell me through telepathy. –Fly? – I am confused for a second. Then I remember. My wings! I can fly! I take off the over jacket I had been using to hide my wings, afraid that they would be a target for if I was attacked. I shake them out, and when the wind is blowing less vigorously, let go of the tree.

Falling is terrifying to me, but when I stretch my wings, just a little bit, they catch the air, and I come to an abrupt stop. I am gliding slowly down, so I flap my wings hard. Bad idea! I shoot up very violently, and very, very fast. As I straighten out my wings again, I slowly do a bit of experimenting. If I flap my wings gently, I will go up a little bit. I discover that I can actually control the angle and direction of my feathers. Though the feathers are small, they have a big impact. For example, if I slightly shift one or two flight feathers, I could end up drifting alarmingly to the left.

I get an idea that would scare the crap out of the two below. I flap very hard until I am far above the forest. I sit, and smell the air, then deciding to go along with it, snap my wings closed. I plummet like a stone.

Kurama immediately starts yelling at me.

"Yumi! Yumi! Stop!" I look down. When the trees are dangerously close I open my wings to slow my decent. I glide to the ground gracefully. Of course, Hiei knew what I was doing all along, so he wasn't worried. He neglected to tell Kurama of this stunt, so he was scared that I had broken a wing or something. I stand up to his scolding, and then say with a smirk,

" So, I'm feeling refreshed. Lets finish." We had just started training again, when I felt something. Like we were being watched. I stop, and go rigid. Hiei narrows his eyes at something behind me, and I turn around.

A tall man with long black hair and even blacker, soulless eyes, and he was wearing a tailcoat. He walked smoothly up to us, but stayed a safe distance away. I don't know why, but just seeing him sparked a fierce hatred. As in, I am scaring myself with how much I hate this guy. And I don't even know why. Hiei looks over at me.

'Do you know this demon?' he asks through telepathy. 'You're putting off hatred for him in waves.' I Think for a bit, and then try to broadcast my thought to Hiei.

'No, all I know about him is that I hate him.' I stare at him some more. He looks at me, and with the sudden amusement of someone insane, was standing in front of me.

"Hello." His voice was smooth, but there was something wrong about it. Just like my hate, I didn't know why. It was just wrong.

"Hi. " I say cautiously. I look at him through narrowed eyes. He reaches up to touch my face. I flinch back. 'Don't let him touch you!' something inside me clicked. "Karasu. Your name is Karasu, and you love bombs." I say. An image flashes through my mind. No, not an image… a memory! Karasu and Kurama are in an arena. Karasu has surrounded Kurama with what look like balls of light, but I know they are bombs. He starts making them explode, and I shudder from the memory. I try to dispel it, but Hiei picks up on it to quickly.

'So, that's why you hate him. For something he did to Kurama.' I close my eyes and tell him 'Not did, but going to do.' Hiei has a look of understanding on his face. Karasu, who I had temporarily forgotten about, strokes the side of my face.

"Oh, poor demonized girl, trapped in a universe not her own. He leans down by my ear and whispers in a sickly sweet voice "I like you, I really do." Upon hearing those words, something snaps. I flap very hard with my wings, and see flames spring up around me. I don't take any notice, but instead, dive down with an ear piercing, in human shriek. The only thoughts on my mind were ones that involved killing Karasu, of his death, of torturing him beyond pain. This is when Hiei shoots a thought into my head, one word.

'Stop.' He doesn't say it commandingly, which scares me into a halt. Hiei looks at me. 'Drift downward slowly.' He says in the same passive voice. When I get to the ground, multiple explosions wreak havoc overhead, just where I was heading for. I stared numbly at them. Karasu then looks over at me.

"Well, I like you. So much, that you are invited as a 'guest' " he says this with a tone of voice that suggests no choice on my part will change this, " to the Dark Tournament. " He turns to leave. About halfway to leaving, He looks back. "Oh, and don't worry, Yusuke is being invited as well." Then he walks off with a maniacal laugh trailing behind him.

Hello! So, putting it out there… I love YoKo Kurama! And I hate Karasu with a passion. WITH A PASSION! Like I would destroy his soul if he had one. I love Hiei too. Maybe it's that I am about Hiei's height. So, anyway, R&R, it makes the world a happy place! Thanks guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Don't believe for one second that I am not going to kick that Karasu bastard's ass. I would be doing just that, had Hiei and Kurama not teamed up against me! They restrained me, ignoring the minor, and not-so-minor, burns my flaming body gave them. Once I stopped pouring flames from my skin, they let go. Exhausted and confused, I crumpled to the ground in a burnt out heap. Unconsciousness followed immediately after.

_Pictures and sounds, Places and things, People I once knew…_

_Pictures flash by my mind's eye, many, many pictures. A woman, in her late thirties, with long black hair and pretty brown eyes, " Mother". But, just as I grasp that, it's gone, replaced by another. "Father, Brothers, Sisters, Friends" They flash by in a fraction of a second, before stopping on one picture. A young girl, with hair the color of autumn's leaves, and striking blue eyes. "Natsu." The first name, not a title, a name, and just as I reach out for this memory, claws of the darkest night rip through and shred the memory. Piercing, malicious red eyes stare at me through the dark left behind. I reach out to try to prize them away, but-_

Red eyes are staring at me from the darkness. At first I think my dream has carried into the real world, and I almost scream- before I realize that those are Hiei's eyes, full of mistrust and annoyed. "So, why was it that my sleep was disturbed by your dream?" he says, almost literally burning holes in my skin.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it was because I was having a horrible dream, and you were the only mind reader to vent to?! Why would I know?!" I nearly shout. Hiei just snorted in contempt. _ Remind me, why I am giving up Kurama's soft bed to sleep out here with a monotone asshole? _ I think angrily.

_Because you didn't want to 'Impose' on Kurama. _Comes Hiei's smug response.

_Right. Thoughts are like conversation to you._

_Yes. I thought you knew tha-_

_Well stay out of mine! _I think loudly, and pointedly at Hiei. He just glares, and I turn to stare at the cave wall. I am too worked up to even think about sleep now. I sit down and try to calm my thoughts, but it isn't working. Eventually, after what seems like hours of sitting and trying not to think, I am devoid of all thoughts.

In my mind's eye, I see a place, where flames are being blown by a strong wind, across never melting ice, and in the midst of this chaos, a silhouette of black mist in the shape of a large four-legged animal with a sweeping tail. The animal was still, but as I looked, it was commanding this odd world of fire, ice, wind and darkness. It turned to me, piercing red eyes staring back. I froze, and it came closer, long fangs of ivory and claws of glittering crystal

"_Come to me child. Embrace your demonic enchantment."_ The creatures voice was alluring, soft, and I reached out a hand to let it take me, into that sweet darkness…

'WAKE UP!" I was startled by Hiei's body heat, and more importantly, _voice,_ right by mine. I turned to him, startled.

"What?" I ask, irritated. That's when I look around. Frost covers the ground around me, and scorch marks score the walls. Hiei's hair was crazily splayed, but putting itself together into the spiky, gravity-defying style That was one of his trademarks.

"Ummmm… did I do this?" I ask.

"Yes. You did." His quiet tone suggests that instead of being angry, he was amazed. "You put forth fire, ice, and wind all at once. WHAT. THE. HELL?" he says plainly.

"Uh, I don't know. I had this weird dream-"

"That was not a dream. That was meditation." Both Hiei and me turn around to the sound of an elderly woman. She comes in.

"Ahhh. Genkai. Can you explain her odd powers? I have never seen one so…" He stopped at Genkai's look.

"Element confused?" She offers. She then looks at me. I had begun to hum a song off of the MP3 Player Yusuke had given me. "No, I can't… At least, not until we can determine whether she is a natural born demon, or what." She looks at me again. I was singing now. (Awesome points to whoever can figure out what song this is! Although, Nikki will know.)

"_Let me guide you through the story  
>of a boy and his curse.<br>Tiny diamond in his stroller  
>With his first step, chasing the hearse.<br>Sipping at a cup that's halfway filled  
>Looking forward to the day he pays<br>that drinking bill._

There's no peace, there's no quiet on this earth.  
>He can finally nestle tightly<br>in that womb beneath the dirt.  
>Hurt no more, and when he turned 24<br>He wrote a note to nail to God's  
>front door that said...<p>

I want death, death for my birthday.  
>I want death, death in the worst way.<br>I want death, death for my birthday  
>Don't get me wrong cause<br>I love life, but life has a boyfriend  
>Bless my soul, I'm out to destroy them<br>I want death, death for my birthday  
>For my birthday...<p>

For the high-paying job and the love of his life  
>He rode a rollercoaster ride of lust<br>On their wedding night.  
>They made a baby in unmentionable ways<br>He was ungrateful as a man could be  
>On that blessed day.<p>

And underneath, he thought  
>This is all a phase.<br>Just a blip in the existence of the structure  
>Vast and great.'<br>Praying each night to his cross of a charm  
>For the one thing he couldn't afford<br>Just to buy the farm.

I want death, death for my birthday.  
>I want death, death in the worst way.<br>I want death, death for my birthday  
>Don't get me wrong cause<br>I love life, but life has a boyfriend  
>Bless my soul, I'm out to destroy them<br>I want death, death for my birthday  
>For my birthday ..<p>

Win or lose another friend again  
>Or watch them start a war that's fought<br>For ideals that are dead.  
>I'll never have an argument again<br>Because my dust will be your salt  
>My blood will hydrate you all<br>My heart will be your meal  
>And I won't ride the cycle of the way<br>It kills to think and feel no more  
>No!<p>

I want death, death for my birthday.  
>I want death, death in the worst way.<br>I want death, death for my birthday  
>Don't get me wrong cause<br>I love life, but life has a boyfriend  
>Bless my soul, I'm out to destroy them<br>I want death, death for my birthday  
>For my birthday ..<p>

One sweet day, his heart ceased to beat  
>He fell so fast beneath all our feet<br>Through bugs and snakes, last words he had to say  
>Were help me claw my way to the surface.<br>Oh sweet Lord, you know I deserved this  
>Just one more .. just one more birthday"<p>

as I finish, I notice that Genkai and Hiei were staring at me." It was just a song, I don't really!" I say hurriedly.

" No, it's not that. It's just that you actually have a decent voice." Genkai says.

"Ohhhh…"

"Come on then, Lets get to training."

"WHAT? NOW!?" and despite my protests, we began training again.

Since that meeting, we have taken to training at Genkai"s place. Finally, the day of the Tournament's gathering of teams.

Annnnnnnd…. I am going to leave it off there! Hello peeps! Thank you Nikki and Lady, for the reviews! They make world spin around! Until next time, Adieu.


	5. Chapter 5

Waiting at the meeting place with Hiei is making me anxious. I look around as very low-level demons start streaming in. A few strut up to us, and being the knot of nerves that I am right now, I dispatch them easily. Just as I finish doing this, Kurama and the others walk up. "Relieving stress?" he asks while giving me a hilarious look. I turn around to another annoying demon, but he, and the others back off. I look around, satisfied. Then I turn back to Kurama. " Yeah, pretty much. I've kinda felt jumpy ever since we got here." Then the boat was ashore, and we climbed on. I looked around as the low-level demons streamed in.

The boat pushed off, and I immediately got sick. I draped my head over the bars on the edges of the boat, feeling fevered and shivering at the same time. Hiei came over, gave me one look, and sent a telepathic message. _Seasick?_ He asked. _No,_ I thought back, _I, first of all, don't get seasick. And From what I've heard, it's not like this._ I look over at him. _Besides, I don't feel sick, I just feel horrible._ Then I flinch as I start cramping. Hiei took this in, before assessing:"No, it's not the sea. I don't know what it is." Then the captain makes an announcement.

"Ur' all gon' fight to survive on my boat here for the preliminaries. And so-" "I thought you were taking us to the preliminaries!" after this obviously mentally challenged demon says this, many shouts of "Yeah!" and "You can't fool us!" start ringing around. At the noise level reaching an intolerable point, I Jump over to the demon who started it, and swiftly break his neck. The other demons quiet down and stare at me.

"I have a headache. I would suggest that you don't irritate me." My tone tells them that the next time they get so noisy, I will kill all of them.

" Sassy little thing, arn't ya?" the captain says. "Then without delay, commence the slaughter!" he says in an unnaturally gleeful tone. I turn around, and, as if it were a burden barley worth my time, because it was, I began swiftly killing every demon in a 5-meter radius. After a while, I stopped, satisfied that the demons would leave me alone at this point. I went back to the railing, and watched the battle. After about ten minutes, the fight was over, and I rested by sitting down on the deck. I shiver, as an unnatural cold seemed to pour down my spine.

The cramping started up again in my legs. I scraped the ground in discomfort, and was surprised by gorges appearing where my nails had been. _Weird._ I thought as I looked down and saw that my nails were long and sharp, like claws. _Okay, weirder._ I think. My thoughts start blurring, struggling to think trough the pain was hard. Hiei's voice was suddenly shooting across my blurry thoughts. _Don't you dare faint on me!_ He says. I sigh, and perk up as much as I can. Suddenly, Kurama is helping me up. Once I am on my feet, he then whispers in my ear "What's wrong?" I shiver. "I don't know. But, why are you whispering?" I say back. Kurama looks around. "There are a few demons left on board, hiding their energy. They are a bit more powerful than the other idiots, so I just want you safe." He is still whispering, when I feel an unnatural breeze sweep by my wings.

Then I am being pitched off-board by three weights slamming into my side, and all four of us go overboard. I screech, then, on feral instinct, claw downwards and rip the flesh of one of the three demon's wrists. The demon drops, and I am able to sweep open my wings, and fly up. By the time I am far enough in the air, the two demons clinging to me are trembling and crying like baby girls. I claw at their throats absentmindedly as I think about why my claws had appeared. One of the demons dropped, but I missed the other one, and he climbed up to my face and I screeched again and bit his throat. His flesh ripped easily, and he dropped into the ocean.

_Wow._ I think, then put a finger in my mouth carefully and felt what I had feared would be there. A pair of long fangs dropped down from my upper jaw, and as I pushed on them, they folded back, like a snake's. Cool. I think lazily, as I drift back down to the boat, which I had been following the whole time.

When I landed, I became aware of the headache, cramps and chills I still had, now that my adrenaline had worn off. I sat down, and stared at the sea until we were called to unload. We took all of the stuff we had on-board, and got off. We then started the walk to the living quarters. However, the closer we got to them, the worse I felt. Hiei and Kurama gave me sympathetic looks from time to time. Then, about half way to the building, my legs gave out, and I collapsed. The others ran back and crowded around me. They were yelling things, but I couldn't hear their voices anymore. My vision started blurring, until all I saw was black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Full Demon

_I open my eyes to flames in front of me. I scramble backwards from it, and look around. Fire, Ice, Darkness, Wind… Oh, the weird meditation/ dreamish place. That's where I am. Of course. I can't just have a normal dream! I finish cursing my subconscious, and look over to where I knew the odd animal thing was. It looked into my eyes, then walked over, it's sing-song voice stopping in the odd lament it had kept up. I looked over it. Even though it was on four legs, it's shoulder came up to my chest, and it's head was level to mine. After we examined each other, it spoke. _

_"So, you have come back." I nod. It's voice was smooth, kind, and seemed to know me, what I need, softly speaking to my soul. "It is time for you to choose. Choose your path as a demon, as a starwalker, as a denizen of all the universes." I look at it, and then at our surroundings. We seemed to be in a clear dome at the center of this world of the elements. "Choose. Step into the element you will control." I look at all my choices. _

_Ice, the slow starter, but horribly cold. Darkness, The element that covers all in its seductive shadow. Wind, the playful teaser, finding all in its wake. And Fire, the deadly temper, short and hot. I look at the creature again. Walking toward Fire, I make a sudden turn, and put a foot in the flaming world, and one in the windy one. The creature smiles, flashing ivory fangs. "Clever, clever. Fine, your choice is made!" His voice grew like thunder, and as I watched, he pounced toward me, and his misty body was ice cold. He split like a patch of dark fog, but stayed wreathed around me. I had a feeling like icy needles stabbing into my skin, then blacked out._

Moaning, I lift my head from where I lay on some sort of bed. My eyes won't focus, and all my muscles are cramping up. I simply drop my head face down into my pillow. After a long time, I hear the door open, and someone comes in.

"Well you sure like to scare us, don't you?" Kurama says as he sits on the bed. I turn my head to see him looking down at me.

"My head hurts. Actually, everything hurts." I complain. Kurama chuckles as I growl at him. "Laughing at my pain?" I ask.

"No, no." he says. "Just at the fact that you probably don't know abut everything." He looks down at me sympathetically.

"What happened, first of all, and second, what did it do to me?" I say, fed up of not knowing. That's when I noticed that my voice was a bit deeper. _Weird._ I think.

"Well," Kurama starts, " What happened was… It seems that this trip into Demon World has fully transformed you into a demon." I blink.

"Wasn't I a demon before?" I ask.

"Well, technically speaking, no. Your powers weren't fully awakened then." He says. "As for the changes your body went through, there were many. Including horns, a tail, a pair of ears and it seems…"His voice trails off. He looks a bit embarrassed at what he had to tell me, then whispers in my ear. I turn and practically yell at him.

"WHAT!?" well, this explains the deep voice… and simply different feelings…

At this point, Yusuke and the others come in, and I am practically hyperventilating. Kurama looks helpless, Yusuke looks a bit worried, Kuwabara is clueless, and Hiei looks annoyed. Before anyone says anything, Hiei come up and slaps me in the face. I look at him thankfully. The last thing I needed was a mental breakdown. Dude, being a girl sucked, but at the same time, I didn't need a gender swap either.

Being a guy is going to be confusing, poor Yumi! She got transformed into a male, as if you couldn't tell. Well, that's all I have to say, so, please review, and I loves you all!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- First Blood

_Okay so, remember to… ah, I forgot. Again._ I think as we walk to the arena, trying to remember what I had forgotten. _Stupid doorway, making me forget things…_ and I turn to Kurama, who was walking beside me. Finding something interesting about his pretty red hair, I reach out and almost touch it. Then he turns around.

" I told you to stay in control, remember?" he says.

"Nope."

"Will you please be a bit more mature?" Hiei turns around to us. He looks at Kurama and says

"Well, actually, he won't be able to. Because he just became a demon, Yumi is going to act like this."

"I wish you could just show a bit more control, Yumi. You could, if you tried. " Kurama complains as we walk into the arena, seeing the other team. It is just a rag-tag team of weakling demons, one looking like a lizard, another like a slinky human with black skin. I survey the other team as the Host of the Tournament announces the fight.

"First up, Kurama versus…" I stop listening as I look around, losing interest quickly, knowing that he would win. I don't really pay attention to the fight, and wander off in boredom. Finding myself in the shadows of the edge of the ring, I sit down and pop an earbud in. Listening to my music for the first time on the island, I sit out of sight until my battle comes on the screen. Pulling my headphones out, I face my opponent.

It is the lizard-man I had spotted earlier. As I watched, the demon lifted his head and flicked his forked black tongue. He speaks, and when he does, his voice comes out as a hiss.

"Firsssst blood?" he asks. I look at him confusedly.

'Uhhh…" I look back at Kurama. "First…Blood?" I ask stupidly. He looks surprised for a second, then understanding.

"He means 'Is this your first fight as a full demon?' The Kikarin, lizard demons, have a great many rituals, First Blood being one of them. Basically, he is offering you a very important part of your life, to him. He will challenge you, in a visually threatening way, and you must beat his challenge. Then you will battle." He offers this information up, then stands back. _Visually threatening…? _I turn to the demon and nod my head.

"Yes." He nods, stands up straighter and lifts a frill of sharp spikes around his head. The thing extends far out around his face. He opens his mouth slightly, whips his tail from side to side, and hisses menacingly.

"_HIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSS!" _he spits a bit ofacidic liquid on the ground. _Oh. Visually threatening._ I think.

_Lift your head. Spread your wings. Show your fangs. Seem bigger, badder, and even more threatening. _I blink. It is that same singsong voice that the creature had in my dream. _That's because it is me, you dolt!_ He says, growing impatient. _Do as I said! _I begin doing just as I had been told. I dipped my head, Spread my wings, and assumed a threatening pose. Opening my mouth, I folded my long, snakelike fangs out. I shoved my odd animal-like ears forward and lashed my own tail. The silvery hairs glinted in the lighting. The other demons eyes widened when, to top it all off, I growled deeply, rumbling in my chest.

He smiled, and backed off, then pounced toward me. I dodged smoothly, and flashed a hand out to claw the other demon. I catch him in the chest, and he stumbles back, breathless. I immediately get a feeling of horrid bloodlust and dive forward piercing his chest. He drops, almost dead. With the blood pouring out of his chest, he scratches a blood rune on my leg. Then his head drops, and I feel all the anger pour out as the crowd cheers. I jump off the stage, and go stand by Kurama.

"How was your first battle?" He asks.

"Good, I guess…" I say. Then I notice the demon blood on my hand still. "I'm gonna' go clean up." Then I stalk toward the bathrooms. After I wash up, I look in the mirror. My Fox-like silver ears, twin needle-thin, straight black horns, and a lock of shock bright blue hair are what is different from my last form. Well, that and the gender change. However, we were talking of facial differences. At any rate, I sigh, turn away, and walk back to my team, thoughts swirling like a vortex of confused rain. _What happened? Why am I here?... Why is Kurama's hair so pretty?... It is really, really pretty… _I shake my head and clear myself of these thoughts as I walk back in the ring.

"I am more than a bit different…"

Hello peoples! Well, just sayin' hi there. And please review. I will love you forever. And wow, Yumi is confused… About the ritual thingy… I dunno, I just had an idea, and went with it. Like me, ha ha… Whatever, I just write, and you read! So, yeah.


	8. Story Update and Rewriting Notification

Hello all! Cinderdragon here...

Man, it been over a year since I last... Worked on this. Im so sorry guys, life got ahead of me.

I'm going to be honest with you. I only have access to a tablet, but rest assured I _will_ be continuing this! I have actually fleshed out Yumi's characterization quite a bit in the time I've been gone, so she's not so Mary-sueish and cringy. So the first thing I'll be doing is rewriting the first chapters! I'm happy to say, my writing has gotten _much_ better. So expect updates of the kind! After that, well, I'll be moving the story along! Something that I would like you to do, dear readers, is leave a review or even pm me if you know you absolutely love about the story and would like to keep! Other than that, stay strong!

oh man, now I have to fix that mess of a profile! Ughhh, what was past me thinking!?


End file.
